Pennies
by somedaymyprincewillcome
Summary: Edward and Bella's parents have been best friend forever and when their children are born they want E/B to get together, but as Bella gets older she keeps her thoughts to her self and Edward works to find a way to get close to her. All human! E/B! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is a mix of 2 or 3 ideas that i had and i just started writing them down in a notebook and i decided to test them out on fanfiction! :) hope you all enjoy it and i hope you all review! thanks a bunch**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: Meant to be...<em>

* * *

><p>In the small town of Forks, Washington two best friends named Renee and Esme grew up and had gone though everything together. They were the best of the best of friends who at the age of fifteen wanted so bad to be sisters by blood that they both pricked them selfs with a needle on their fingers and touched their fingers together. At the age of seventeen they made a promise to each other that they would always be close and that they would make sure that they either lived in the same town or at least somewhere where they were able to stay in contact with each other easily. Lucky enough for the both of these girls they happened to go to a dance for another school and bump into two boys who were also the best of friends, Charlie Swan and Carlisle Cullen. After these boys graduated from High School and went to college in California they missed the two girls that meant the most to them so they finished school as quick as possible and came back for Renee and Esme and they got married as soon as possible.<br>It was March in Washington now, and Esme had just called up Renee for her to have her children come across the street to their house for a play date. Esme had only one child before she was diagnosed with endometriosis which caused her to have her female organs removed and not be able to bear children after their little Edward was born. Renee had always dreamed of just having two children, a boy and a girl, and that's just what she got. She had her teady bear of a son Emmett who just happened to be the same age as Edward, and Bella, who she had just a year and a few months later. Now Emmett and Edward were both ten while Bella still had a few months before she turned nine. Renee gathered up her children and brought them to her best friends house and they sat on the couch discussing the things that they had done that week and talk about old friends, and the kids were up in Edwards room playing with all of his toys, and thats when Renee and Esme heard the sobs coming from none other than Bella, they rushed to the area the kids were in to see what had happened and they both stopped in their tracks when they saw what was going on.  
>Emmett was fast asleep half under Edwards bed with a hot wheels car sticking out of his closed fist and snoring quietly and bella had tripped on the edge of the rug that was in the room causing herself to get rug burn and her knee and elbows were bright red and she had tears falling freely down her cheeks. Edward had his arm around her and she was curled into a ball. Edward helped her stand up and then he did the unexpected, he had kissed Bella right on the corner of her lips, instantly made her smile so big that it looked like she would stay that way for awhile.<br>"What was that for Edward?" She had said somewhat confused as to what had just taken place.  
>"Well whenever my dad kisses my mom she always smiles and is happy afterword, so i wanted you to be happy too cuz you got hurt, plus, kisses fix everything!" Edward replied with a very satisfied look on his face.<br>"Oh.. i guess that makes sense..." Bella said and she had stopped her crying and took Edward and embraced him in a huge hug.  
>"Thanks Edward, I love you."<br>"I love you too Bella" Edward responded with a smile on his face and hugged her even tighter, and that's when both Esme and Renee looked at each other and knew that these two were meant to be...

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! this is just the begining to the story and i hope that you all like it! tell me what you think, and im going to put up more chapters when i get reviews later on telling me if i should conitinue or not! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>  
><strong>-Em<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there! thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, i wrote it at one in the morning so I'm not sure how good it turned out but thanks! i plan on making my chapters longer, but that was just a small introduction to the story, and that was why it was so short. After writing this chapter im not going to put any more chapters up until i get reviews, sooooooooo review y'all! :) shmanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: Spilling my guts...<em>

* * *

><p>BPOV "I refuse. No way. Not now, Not ever."<br>"But Bella, it would look so pretty!"  
>"Heck no mom! that looks like something i wore when I was five, and I'm not going to be wearing that ever so why even buy it? and if im not going to buy it, then whats the point in trying it on?"<br>I was at the store with my mom where she happened to find the most horrible dress that was in this whole store, and suggested that i go try it on. Usually i go to the store with Alice, my best friend, but my mom wanted me to tag along with her and Esme, so i did, and Esme being the amazing person that she is found the perfect summer dress for me in that store and my mother immedietly put her selection down, and had me try on the dress that Esme chose. it was a peachy color that had speghetti straps and went to right above my knee and had a thich band to tie it around my waist. it didn't look horrible, so i showed them, and they bought it for me, and thats how the rest of the day went. Finally when we got home i layed down my 4 full bags of clothes and put them in my closet and flung myself onto my bed and turned on my raido where they were playing Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae **(A/N if you don't know who they are i suggest you go and see because they are one amazing band!)** and i just layed there and lisened to all of the songs that came after and eventually heard my door open.  
>"Hey Bella!"<br>"Hey Edward, whats up?"  
>"Not much," he then moved to sit on the foot of my bed, "What about you?"<br>"Not much, just got back from shopping, and thats it."  
>"Fun..."<br>After Emmett and Edward both turned tweleve they started hanging out with other people besides each other, and at the moment Emmett was with a girl that he's had the biggest crush on for 2 years now, and he just decided to start asking her out. I'm only fifteen at the moment, and Edward and Emmett are seventeen and Emmetts love intrest at the moment is sixteen, just a few months older than me. I was going to be turning sixteen in two months, and I was very excited, but i didn't let anyone see how much i couldn't wait till i turned the big one-six!  
>"Whats going on in that pretty little head of yours Bella?" Edward had always been asking me and asking me about what was on my mind at the moment, or what was bothering me, but i didn't want to plauge him with my problems, so i just kept telling him that nothing was wrong, or i would just shrug my shoulders and walk, or turn away, just like i did in this case,<br>"One of these days Bella, im going to know what your thinking about and you wont even know what hit you." Just then i saw a small sparkle in his grean-teal eyes, and i couldn't stop looking at him, and all the while, he just flashed my a smile that made me roll my eyes, and he walked our of my room and i finally fell asleep on the couch while watching the Office series that was currently on tbs.  
>The next morning i woke up to the sound of loud laughter, and made my way to my room to ignore whatever was going on. I was very shy and quiet around situations that i didn't know what was taking place, so i advoid them if at all possible. I started to read one of the books that clustered my bookshelf and opened the paperback novel to see that i was reading a walk to remember. Why couldn't love be just like a romance novel? where there was the perfect guy out there, and he's so easy to find. i know I'm only fifteen, soon to be sixteen, but it doesn't mean that i don't want to find love. i even think the younger you find your true love the better, because then you don't have to waste you time with stupid boys who mean nothing to you.<br>These are the kinds of things that people don't know that i think about. I have never told anyone my perspective of anything on life, or anything unrelated to school for that matter, but i know when i meet the right person he'll be the one i can tell anything and everything to. Now i just have to find someone who cute, tall, nice, and who i can spill my guts out to...

* * *

><p><strong>Well theres the second chapter! hope you all enjoy! please review though because im not going to update until i get reviews! :) thanks<strong>  
><strong>-Em<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry its taken me forever and a day to update, but i had to have emergency surgery and i couldn't really do anything about that, and then our internet went out and i was just able to post this author note. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm looking for a beta for this story because i need some help. If you know anybody or if you are interested in it please review or pm me to let me know! :) thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story, i think I'm going to do one more chapter then wait for an editor so please help me find one! now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter three Fairy tales...<em>

* * *

><p>The next day i awoke and got ready for the day by putting on a pair of well worn Holister jeans and a tye dyed top with a pair of light blue vans and left my hair to do its natural curs by its self. I didn't bother with any makeup today because its summer... who cares what i look like?<p>

I walked out of my room and went across the street to go hang out with Edward and Emmett who are most likely doing nothing of high importance.

Turns out that once i got there Edward ran to the door and pulled me back outside then dragged me to his car and opened to door and motioning for me to get into the passenger seat.

"Why hello there Edward, good morning to you too. Oh im doing fine, thanks for asking. You want to go for a drive, sure  
>I'll go with you!" i said sarcastacly while getting into the car. Edward just rolled his eyes and just laughed then said "Hey Bella."<p>

"Good mornin'! so where are we off to?"

"I don't know, Emmett was just creaping me out to be honest."  
>and thats how we ended up driving all around forks, we drove past the elementry school we went to, past the cemetary my grandma and grandpa are burried in and we even went past the park that we went to so many times as children.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts my lady?" Edward said in the worst british accent ive ever heard in my whole life. "Im not seeing a penny anywhere. no penny, no thoughts."

Edward then searched the center consil of the car looking for any trace of a penny, but found none. he then sighed and parked the car and got out, opening my door for me also and we walked around the park. I missed comming here so badly, it reminded me of the times when i was so carefree, and didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. During freshman year i was so mad from an arguement that i had had with my father the previous day that i just came here and sat on the bench that was concieled by a small grove of trees and just looked at all of the happy families playing and enjoying their time together.

Edward and i made our way to the swings and just sat there, I kept thinking about the different possibilities of how i will meet the one i will fall in love with. i wished for a fairy tale book ending so badly, but i knew that those were not true, I've only heard of one fairy tale ending and that was my cousin Alice. Alice was the perfect girl, she did everything that she was told, and was considered the perfect girl for any boy, that's why her brother, Jacob's, best friend Jasper thought she was amazing also. They had known each other for a long time and they had always liked each other, but both were too shy to admit it. But Alice went a different route rather than showing her affection for Jasper. She decided to pretend not to notice him and push him away, due to her fear of love, but all the while she wanted to find that special someone. She would insult him, but when that would happen, Jasper would look into her eyes, and see love, not hate. and that's what he claims kept him going. When jasper was given the opertunity to study Russian history for two years in Russia, he took the opertunity with out a second thought. The morning of his departure for the airport, he had said goodbye to all of his friends and family, but Alice had stayed with tears threatening to spill over, then jasper gave her a hug and wispered into her ear the words, "Don't go falling in love while I'm gone, because when i get back, im going to marry you." then he kissed her cheek and just walked away, he didn't come back for another two years, and he and Alice had sent constant letters back and forth to each other, telling each other that they could last just a few months longer. The day that Jasper came home, was the best day of Alice's short life. She was the first one at the airport and right when Jasper came into view, she ran straight up to him and embraced him in the largest hug she could give. That night when they were all back at Jasper's house welcoming him home, every one had left, except Alice. He noticed this and didnt wait a minute longer, he gently put his finger tips under her chin and pulled her face up looking at him and placed a kiss on her lips. once he had pulled away Alice had wispered to him "That was my first kiss", and he replied with "Mine also, and we are the only ones each other is allowed to kiss ever." after that night they never seperated and were married six months later and now are expecting parents, and are more in love than ever before.

That was the kind of story that i want, i want to have perfect experiences like what Alice was able to have.

After thirty minutes of silence, Edward finally spoke up, and only then did i realize that he had been walking around the park in search for something, "AH HA! i found it! i knew there would be one here!"

"Watcha find Edward?"

"A penny!" then he placed it into my hand and asked the same question he had asked earlier.

"Why do you want to know so badly Edward?"

"Because you've only opened up to me a total of two times, and i just want to know whats up with that pretty little mind of yours.."

"Well right now I'm thinking about how big of a dork you are." i said with a smirk then got up and walked up to his car, and waited for him to come over.

"That's not fair Bella! i just wasted a perfectly good penny on a crappy thought..."

I just laughed at him and we drove home listening to the radio and then he tried to bribe be for my thoughts again.

"I don't see a penny anywhere Edward, and i gotta go its getting kinda late, see you tomorrow!" i said while getting out of the car and heading inside and got ready for bed and started to read more of A Walk to Remember. Oh how i wished how that story was mine, minus the dying part...

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! :) hope you enjoyed it, this is my longest chapter ever! and I'm going to give you pictures of what everyone wears and houses and stuff like that, just look on my profile sometime within this week and I'll have them up! :)<strong>  
><strong>-Em<strong>


End file.
